Fizzy Drinks
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: While recovering The Grangers in Australia, Ron and Hermione are prompted to do something they've both been looking forward to.


**Fizzy Drinks**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on November 19, 2017

* * *

It had been Hermione's dad's idea, which was unexpected.

It had taken the Grangers a few weeks, several heated arguments, and even more tears to accept what Hermione had done to protect them, but they'd finally made their peace with it and resolved to rebuild their family.

However, the one thing that still seemed to be a point of unease was the fact that Ron and Hermione were dating. Of course, given that Ron had made the trip to Australia, and how much of a support he'd been to Hermione, they had quickly put the pieces together, prompting the young couple to confirm that they were officially together.

Her mum was pleased with the development, but her dad had remained eerily quiet on the matter. Ron had felt, more than once, that the older man was sizing him up. Not that Ron blamed him—he hadn't really been able to clearly articulate to them how much he loved their daughter.

Little did he know that it was obvious to her parents, especially after Hermione had explained their goings on during the past year.

They'd cried during those heart-wrenching moments at Malfoy Manor, hugging Hermione tightly as she recalled the intense pain she'd endured and how Ron's screams fueled her hope and allowed her to keep fighting. Mrs. Granger had even hugged Ron after that, thanking him profusely for saving their only child.

All of this flew through his mind when her mother piped up during dinner one mid-June evening in Sydney, asking Hermione about their first date.

"Honestly, Mum, between everything at the end of the war, the… the funerals, and then coming here to find you, well… we haven't really gone on a date."

Her parents were surprised, seeing how that was usually the first step in establishing a proper romantic relationship.

Ron gulped, not wanting to seem like a disappointment. He badly wanted to take Hermione on a date, hundreds of them, really. It was something he'd been dreaming about for years, if he was honest with himself. Hermione was right, as usual. Between the weight of everything they'd done since Harry beat Voldemort, their moments together had been filled with grief and support. Yet he still worried; he wanted so badly to make a good impression.

An awkward silence descended on the group.

"The theatre," Mr. Granger suddenly blurted out. "You should go to the theatre. That's where I took your mum on one of our first dates. Hamlet, wasn't it, dear?"

Her mum nodded and smiled, a faraway look on her face.

Ron paled. He remembered Bill talking about the theatre once when he was taking Muggle Studies. A bunch of poncy gits dressing up, acting out a story, and speaking a bunch of nonsense. It sounded ridiculous. He was also aware that it could be rather pricey, and his funds were rather limited. Of course, he knew well enough not to say anything out loud.

Hermione spoke up, after noticing the subtle change on Ron's face. "Thanks for the suggestion, Dad. I think maybe the cinema would be a better option for Ron and I."

Blimey, he loved this woman.

Ron nodded excitedly. "I've heard a bit about the cinema from Hermione and some of the other Muggleborns at school. It sounds brilliant. But…"

"But what, Ron?"

"I… I wanted to do this properly." His ears flared red as he focused on his girlfriend. "Hermione, would you go out with me?"

Ron heard Mrs. Granger sigh, and Hermione beamed. "I'd love to."

Ron even chanced a glance over to Mr. Granger, who had an odd look on his face. Making eye contact, he gave Ron a genuine smile and a slight nod, approving of his actions.

After finishing up their dinner, Ron looked up at the clock. He had no idea what time the cinema closed.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going then."

"Ron!" Hermione screeched. "I have to get ready first! My hair is a mess, I need to change…"

Ron's confusion was evident. "Why? You look beautiful."

Hermione blushed. "Well, I'm glad you think so, but this is our first official date and I want to look… you know… special. Mum, will you help me pick something out?"

"Of course, dear."

Mrs. Granger's eyes were shining as the two women dashed up the stairs of the small house, talking non-stop and giggling, leaving the two men watching in awe.

Mr. Granger clapped Ron on the shoulder. "These women, eh?"

Ron nodded, suddenly dreading being left alone with Mr. Granger.

"Now, Ron, I'm sure I don't have to tell you this—seeing how we let you two share a room here—but if I hear a single word about you not treating my daughter with the utmost respect, I won't be very happy."

"Of course, sir. Besides, Hermione would probably hex my bollocks off if I did anything she didn't want to do." Ron's eyes widened, mortified at using such crass language.

Mr. Granger snorted. "I'm sure you're right, son."

A silent understanding seemed to take place between the two men, both of whom loved the bushy-haired witch upstairs. After an awkward moment, Hermione's dad spoke up again.

"So, you've never been to the cinema before?"

"No. From what I understand, it sounds like a bunch of people sitting in a dark room, watching a giant television."

"Well, I suppose that's an apt description of it. But it's more about the experience of enjoying something together. Not only that, but between the big screen, the sound, and the treats, it's quite fun."

Ron perked up. "Treats? What kinds of treats?"

Mr. Granger smiled, knowing of Ron's penchant for sweets—much to his professional disapproval. "Yes, there are a number of things we typically eat at the cinema, including popcorn, candy, and," he visibly cringed, "fizzy drinks."

"Fizzy drinks? Sounds interesting." Ron realized anything that made Mr. Granger look so disgusted was probably full of sugar and, and most likely delicious. He couldn't wait to try it.

Mr. Granger chuckled to himself. "One time, when Jean and I were dating, we went to the cinema and I accidentally spilled a drink all over her dress, halfway through the film. She was furious, so we missed the rest of the show and I took her home. Luckily, she still wanted to see me, and we laughed about it a few days later. It's a good thing too, because I was already quite taken with her."

Ron let out a laugh. "Magic certainly would have been useful there!"

As they came down the stairs, Mrs. Granger and Hermione was stunned to see the two men laughing jovially.

Ron caught Hermione's eye, and sucked in a breath. "Blimey. You look incredible!"

She'd pinned up her hair, and had changed outfits, opting for a black knee-length skirt, warm stockings, a dark blue jumper, and a denim jacket.

She touched her hair self-consciously, as Ron continued to stare. "It's nothing, really."

"Looks like I'm not the only who's quite taken," joked Mr. Granger.

Ron watched as Hermione approached, holding out her hand. He took it and stood up, pulling her into a hug and gently kissing the top of her head.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded, nerves suddenly exploding throughout his body. He was going on an actual date with Hermione, something that a few weeks ago seemed like an impossibility.

"I promise I won't spill a drink on you."

She looked up at him strangely, not understanding why her parents burst out laughing "I hope not."


End file.
